Spread the Wings!!
Spread the Wings!! is sung by the unit, SHINY COLORS, compromised of 283 Production's initial sixteen idols. The song was included on BRILLI@NT WING 01, with unit versions included on BRILLI@NT WING 02, BRILLI@NT WING 03, BRILLI@NT WING 04, and BRILLI@NT WING 05 The song is written by Saori Kodama, and composed and arranged by Akihiko Yamaguchi. __TOC__ Videos Promotional Video= |-| Tokyo Game Show 2018 Performance= Audio Original= |-| Unit Versions= Lyrics Rōmaji= Spread the Wings ikou ima, hajimaru kiseki Tsubasa o hirogete (Kimi to dokomademo) ano sora no kanata (Start Up) atarashii yume ni atsumatta (You & Me YES!) Yawarakai hane o gyutto tsunaide (Look Up) Dare mo mita koto nai tsubasa Watashi-tachi no sora ni hirogeyou Donna akogare mo zenbu kanaeru Sonna mirai shinjite minai? Tsuyoku negaetara (Sore wa mou) honmonoda yo! Spread the Wings ikou ima, habataku jikan Zutto minna matte ita yo ne Spread the Wings kore wa mou saisho no kiseki (Mitsuketa) Te o nobaseba (Power) umarete kuru Yuuki o saa mikata ni shite Tsubasa o hirogete (Kimi to dokomademo) ano sora no kanata (Grow Up) fuan wa minna onajida ne (Don't Worry YES!!) Dakedo wakuwaku chanto shiteru no (Jump Up) Umaku dekinai jibun-goto Suki ni nareru suteeji kitto aru Ippai yumemita tabun, unto tooku made Imeeji suru… riaru ni naru Ima wa sore dake de (Juubun) Tsuyoku nareru! (Joushoukiryuu ni Ride!!) Spread the Wings ikou mada shiranai sekai Yume de yume owaranai basho Spread the Wings itsuka saikou no egao de (Issho ni) Tadoritsukeru (Future) kirameki e to Kanousei de habatakunda Yeah!! Saa, koko kara mae dake mite susumu yo Hitomi ni ryoute ni Dream (Dream) kagayakaseyou Spread the Wings ikou ima, habataku jikan Zutto minna matte ita yo ne Spread the Wings kore wa mou saisho no kiseki (Mitsuketa) Te o nobashite (Power) uketotta no Kimi to mezasou (Future) kirameku sekai Kanousei de habatakunda Tsubasa o hirogete (Kimi to dokomademo) Ano sora no kanata (Yume o oikakete) Tsubasa o hirogete (Kimi to dokomademo) Ano sora no kanata |-| Kanji= Spread the Wings　行こう　今、はじまる奇跡 翼を広げて　(君とどこまでも)　あの空の彼方 (Start Up)　新しい夢にあつまった (You & Me YES!!) やわらかい羽をぎゅっとつないで (Look Up)　誰も見たことない翼 わたし達の空に広げよう どんな憧れも全部かなえる そんな未来信じてみない？ 強く願えたら　(それはもう)　本物だよ！ Spread the Wings　行こう　今、羽ばたく時間 ずっとみんな　待っていたよね Spread the Wings　これは　もう最初の奇跡 (見つけた)　手を伸ばせば　(Power)　うまれてくる 勇気をさあ　味方にして 翼を広げて　(君とどこまでも)　あの空の彼方 (Grow Up)　不安はみんな同じだね (Don't Worry YES!!) だけどワクワクちゃんとしてるの (Jump Up)　うまくできない自分ごと 好きになれるステージきっとある いっぱい夢見たたぶん、うんと遠くまで イメージする…リアルになる 今はそれだけで　(じゅうぶん) 強くなれる！　(上昇気流にRide!!) Spread the Wings　行こう　まだ知らない世界 夢で夢　終わらない場所 Spread the Wings　いつか　最高の笑顔で (一緒に)　たどりつける　(Future)　キラメキへと 可能性で　羽ばたくんだ Yeah!! さあ、ここから　前だけ見て進むよ 瞳に両手に　Dream　(Dream)　輝かせよう Spread the Wings　行こう　今、羽ばたく時間 ずっとみんな　待っていたよね Spread the Wings　これは　もう最初の奇跡 (見つけた)　手を伸ばして　(Power)　受け取ったの 君と目指そう　(Future)　キラめく世界 可能性で　羽ばたくんだ 翼を広げて　(君とどこまでも) あの空の彼方　(夢を追いかけて) 翼を広げて　(君とどこまでも) あの空の彼方 |-| English= Spread the Wings, let's go! Now, a miracle begins Spread these wings (to wherever with you) beyond that sky (Start up) we collected new dreams together (You & me YES!) And tightly tied up these soft wings (Look up) these wings no one can see We spread them to our sky If we could make any aspirations come true Shouldn't we believe in that future? If you wish strong enough (it'll already) become real! Spread the Wings, let's go! Now, it's time to flap these wings Everyone had always waited for you, right? Spread the Wings, it's already our first miracle (We found it) if we reach our hands (power) will be born Courage will now become our ally Spread these wings (to wherever with you) beyond that sky (Grow up) everyone shares the same anxieties (Do not worry YES!!) But we're excited to do anything (Jump up) I couldn't do it by myself But I'm sure there's a stage that I'll like Perhaps I dreamed a lot, even if it's really far away My image...have become reality Now, that alone is (enough) To become strong! (Riding up the trends!!) Spread the Wings, let's go to a world we still don't know It's a place where dreams won't end as dreams Spread the Wings, someday with our best smiles (Together) we'll arrive in the (future) to that sparkles Filled with potential, let's flap these wings Yeah!! Now, from now on, only look forward In our eyes and hands, let our dream (dream) shine Spread the Wings, let's go! Now, it's time to flap these wings Everyone had always waited for you, right? Spread the Wings, it's already our first miracle (We found it) reaching our hands (we accepted) this power Aiming for the (future) with you in this sparkling world Filled with potential, let's flap these wings Spread these wings (to wherever with you) Beyond that sky (chasing after my dream) Spread these wings (to wherever with you) Beyond that sky Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER SHINY COLORS Talk & Mini-Live ~Light Up!!! illumination STARS~ *THE IDOLM@STER SHINY COLORS 1stLIVE FLY TO THE SHINY SKY Navigation Category:SHINY COLORS